Algum Dia Você Me Amará
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Rony irá se casar, mas não com Hermione. Será que Hermione fará algo para impedir? Será que Rony quer que ela o impeça de casar? TRA: Someday You'll Love Me, by CashewÚLTIMO CAP ONLINE!
1. Hermione

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Someday You'll Love Me

**Tradutora:** Pekena Malfoy

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy e Videly

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Eu levei nove anos para finalmente entender você. Nove anos. Eu senti que eu realmente era a pessoa mais idiota desse planeta. Agora que eu posso finalmente entender você, eu queria poder continuar no escuro e ignorar isso um pouco mais.

Eu, que pensava que era inteligente; Eu, que era rotulada mais esperta bruxa do século, falhou em saber o essencial sobre o seu melhor amigo. Pra você ver, eu estive terrivelmente apaixonada por você pelo mínimo nos últimos cinco daqueles sete anos. Eu digo no mínimo porque eu não tenho certeza quando foi que a minha tolerância mudou para amor. E eu digo terrivelmente porque você não me ama de volta.

Os sinais estavam lá; eu tinha absoluta certeza que você me amava também. Você tinha tanto ciúme do meu relacionamento com Viktor; você até me comprou um maldito perfume no Natal. Mas percebi que eu tinha lido os sinais erroneamente, e que estava perdendo meu tempo esperando por Você.

Nós somos constantemente implicávamos um com o outro; todos achavam que nós iríamos acabar juntos. Eu achava isso também. O pior é que você acabou sendo o único que não sabia disso. Amanhã é seu casamento, e todos parecem esperar que eu desabe a qualquer segundo.

Bem, eles podem esquecer isso, porque eu me recuso a desabar. Ao menos enquanto você ainda estiver aqui para ver. Você a ama; isso é obvio. Ela, uma veela. Desculpe-me, _meia_ veela. Isto não está certo... você supostamente não deveria terminar com ela, uma garota que você conheceu por acaso, através de um de seus irmãos, você deveria ficar comigo, a garota que sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Além do mais, você quer saber o que é o pior? Na verdade, você já me convidou uma vez para sair. O verão antes do quinto ano foi o melhor verão da minha vida. Nós estávamos completamente sozinhos pela primeira vez. Bem, não completamente sozinhos, a casa estava cheia de pessoas. Mas pela primeira vez não havia Harry, não havia Time dos Sonhos. Havia somente você e eu.

Nós estávamos sentados em seu quarto numa tarde, discutindo o quanto nós desejávamos que Harry estivesse conosco, ou quanto seria melhor se pudéssemos dizer a ele algo de útil. Eu estava comentando como Harry deveria estar com raiva de nós, quando você me beijou. Apenas isso, você me beijou rápido e suavemente. Depois, ficou com a face vermelha, e a expressão tímida, eu percebi que isto foi um grande passo pra você. Você não conseguia nem me olhar nos olhos quando me chamou para sair; o momento está gravado na minha mente, e nunca irá ser esquecido. Nem mesmo agora.

Eu te desapontei. Eu disse alguma coisa sobre como isso poderia acabar com a nossa amizade. Eu menti, e eu ainda não tenho a menor idéia do por quê. Eu posso me lembra de tudo sobre aquele momento, o que simboliza exatamente o quão patética eu sou. Você provavelmente nem se lembra disso, um insignificante evento da sua juventude, aquele ridículo dia em que você beijou sua melhor amiga. E porque eu deveria lembra você daquilo? Afinal, você tem alguém por quem está apaixonado agora... alguém que não sou eu.

Você está feliz com ela, e eu estou feliz por você. Na verdade, isto é uma mentira. Eu não estou feliz por você, Rony, nem um pouco. Como eu posso estar feliz por você, quando me sinto tão infeliz? Você não sabe que você não deveria ficar com ela? Você não sabe que algumas coisas têm que ser?

Eu não achava que isso fosse virar uma coisa séria ou qualquer coisa assim, quando você começou a sair com ela. Quer dizer, você nunca a quis, houve apenas aquela vez em que você estava 'apaixonado' pela irmã dela. Gabrielle nunca deveria ter entrando em sua vida. Se Gui não tivesse casado com Fleur... se Fleur não tivesse te coagido levar a timida irmã dela em um encontro... se você soubesse que eu não estava falando sério quando disse que não queria ser sua namorada...

O ensaio geral do seu casamento vai começar em alguns minutos. Eu estou me forçando a ir. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como vou agüentar esse casamento... Eu mau consigo comparecer ao ensaio. Você meio que se sentiu na obrigação de me ter em seu casamento. Sua lealdade a mim está somente me deixando pior, apenas para você saber. Eu ainda posso ver aquele enorme sorriso em sua face quando você me disse que eu seria uma das Damas de honra de Gabrielle. H�, h�, Hermione, você disse, você sabe muito bem que você seria bem melhor como meu padrinho. Isso foi péssimo por duas razões você não pode saber...

Eu não deveria estar apaixonada por você, eu realmente não deveria. Eu sei, é só tomar de exemplo o seu humor grosseiro que me diz isso. Nós somos tão diferentes, e nós brigamos constantemente, e mesmo agora adultos, nós não podemos sequer ser amigos, quanto mais algo além disso. E ainda sim, eu não consigo evitar. Acredite, eu tentei. Eu não consigo que isso vá embora, meu amor por você permanecerá comigo como se fosse um muro de proteção. E se você me amasse de volta nada disso seria um problema... minha mãe sempre me disse que o amor nunca é simples. Eu nunca soube o quanto ela estava certa.

Eu ouço alguém chamar meu nome, está na hora do ensaio começar. Eu devo dizer que não acho necessário você ter que ensaiar toda maldita cerimônia, não é uma coisa extremamente difícil ou coisa parecida casar. A única pessoa que vai ter dificuldade com isso sou eu, já que vou assistir você casar duas vezes.

Seu casamento está sendo organizado do lado de fora da Toca, e é o mesmo o que eu sonhei que meu casamento seria. Ela já roubou meu noivo... agora ela vai roubar meu casamento também.

Dumbledore está realizando a cerimônia; claro, ele está mais do que feliz de poder realiza-la. Mais que disposto a fazer o casamento. Eu nunca pensei que seu entusiasmo para coisas dessa natureza fosse me irritar tanto.

Eu suspirei e olhei em volta, isto está durando uma eternidade. Ele finalmente tinha chegado na parte do "se alguém tem alguma razão para que essas duas pessoas não fiquem juntos, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre."

Todos sorriram, todos exceto eu.

– Eu tenho.

Levou um minuto inteiro para perceber que fui eu que tinha dito aquilo. Todas as pessoas olhavam pra mim, inclusive você. Você me olhou mais chocado que qualquer um. - Eu tenho. - Eu disse novamente. Que inferno, que seja.

* * *

**N/A** estou quase certa que somente terá dois ou 3 cap. Três no Maximo. Eu realmente, realmente espero que eu consiga termina-la rápido.

**Nota dos Tradutores:**

Mais uma fics do grupo Os Tradutores. Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado.

Se vocês tiverem alguma indicação para o grupo, podem mandar pelo o e-mail:

Ostradutores arroba ibest ponto com ponto Br

O objetivo do grupo é ter fics para todos os gosto dos leitores.

Então, vamos ficando por aqui

Até a próxima fic.

Os Tradutores


	2. Rony

**Autora: Cashew**

**Nome Original: **Someday You'll Love Me

**Tradução:** Videly

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Algum Dia Você Me Amará**

AN- Importante: Esse capítulo é o ponto de Rony. Isso é tudo, lol

* * *

**Capítulo Dois - Rony**

Okay, eu tenho uma teoria. Você tem um tipo de doença e estranho prazer em me torturar. Só pode ser isso, não há outra explicaçao.

Você tem a mínima idéia do tanto de tempo que eu te amei? Claro que não. Pra isso você precisaria me notar. Digo, eu sei que você sabe que eu estou aqui, e quem sou eu... Mas você nunca _realmente_ me notou. Não o 'eu' que te ama, ao menos. Quando eu digo 'amor', é do tipo 'apaixonado', também. O tipo que faz meu cérebro ser consumido por absolutamente nada além pensamentos de você.

E por que? Sinceramente, por que eu deveria estar apaixonado por você? Senhor sabe que você sabe ser irritante... Sem contar que a sua habilidade de mandar ganha até da minha mãe. Grande façanha, deixe-me lhe dizer. Na escola, você vivia em cima de mim pra que eu terminasse minhas lições. Engraçado, eu sempre pensei que isso era uma demonstração de que você se importava comigo; importava de verdade, como eu me importo com você. Cara, como eu me enganei...

Francamente, não há uma boa razão pra mim estar apaixonado por você. E já que não há uma boa razão... Bem, então talvez eu possa simplesmente para de ter amar. Começando agora. Eu tô falando sério, apartir de agora, eu não vou mais te amar. Ahh.. certo, talvez não apartir desse momento, mais em algum momento. Okay, talvez em momento algum, e você sabe por que? Por que isso não vai embora! É tudo culpa sua, só pra você saber, toda essa insanidade, bem, você pode jogar tudo aí no seu pé! Cospe tudo. Se não fosse o jeito que você fica quando suspira impaciente... Se não fosse o jeito que você as vezes esquece de me reprimir pra poder fazer alguma brincadeira, e se pega rindo... Se não fosse o jeito que você sempre procura por mim... Se não fosse por você ser _você_, bem, eu não te amaria tanto assim. Logo, é tudo culpa sua. Bom trabalho, Hermione.

Eu juro que fui obcecado por você por anos. Patético, eu sei. Sem contar estranho. Se você soubesse como eu era, você provavelmente começaria a se afastar. Você sabia que uma dia um fio do seu cabelo caiu em um livro meu e eu o manti lÿ Eu até o preservei. Você sabia disso? Claro que não, por que se você soubesse, certamente teria fugido de mim há muito, muito tempo. Digo, eu não guardei aquilo eternamente, e nem ficava olhando por horas... Mas eu não podia simplesmente jogar fora, largado sem importância no chão. Não quando eu sempre amei tanto seu cabelo.

Eu sei que você odeia seu cabelo. Eu sei que muitas pessoas tem arrepio só de olhar o seu cabelo e ver esse monte de fios entrelaçados e bagunçados. Mas ainda assim, tem algo no seu cabelo que é tão... você. E toda essa complicação que eu amo. Vê? Vê a similaridade? Se eu correr minha mão pelos seus cabelos, provavelmente prenderia entre os fios, da mesma forma que eu sou preso a você. Diferente do cabelo da Gabrielle. Gabrielle...

Foi bem inesperado, não foi? Sabe, eu adoraria dizer que ela não é nada mais do que uma brincadeira pra te fazer ciúmes. Que seria só você dizer uma palavra, que eu a largaria sem pensar duas vezes. Mas esse não é o caso. Digo, eu amo você, eu juro que amo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa sentir nada por ninguém mais... Eu sou um humano, afinal de contas. Ao menos é o que eu digo pra me justificar. Eu não havia planejado que tudo que isso acontecesse. De verdade. Pra mim estava bom apenas continuar com esse jogo, esperando por você... Mas isso não aconteceu. E eu sinto muito.

Seria uma boa desculpa se eu a estivesse usando pra chamar a sua atenção. Eu posso não ama-la como eu amo você, mas ainda assim eu a amo. Mas não acho que eu esteja apaixonado por ela. Quem sabe? Talvez um dia eu me apaixone. Eu vivo sentindo que devo explicar isso tudo pra você... Mas por que? Não é como se fosse fazer qualquer diferença.

Eu sai com ela por um favor a Fleur, que como nós dois sabemos, tem uma certa influência sobre mim. Ela era bonito, como o esperado, mas sabe o que realmente me chamou atenção? Ela é doce. Simplesmente doce. O tipo de pessoa que ajudaria um velhinho a atravessar a rua sem pensar duas vezes. Ela coloca os outros acima de si mesma, e não é nem um pouco esnobe... ela não se importou nem um pouquinho em se casar na _Toca_. Aliás, foi idéia dela. Quantas garotas você conhece que aceitariam ter nossa casa como pano de fundo de seus casamentos? Ela adora cabelos ruivos, quer filhos mais do que tudo, e está apaixonada por mim.

Ela não se importa com a minha amizade com você, não tem sequer ciúmes por eu ser tão próximo a outra mulher. Até mesmo apoia. Você vê o quão rara ela é? Vê quão sortudo eu sou por tê-la? Eu vejo. Então por que eu ainda estou desesperadamente esperando por você? Não me entenda mal, eu amo ela, sou perdidamente apaixonado por você, mas vou casar com ela. Eu quero me casar, Hermione. Eu quero ter filhos. Eu quero uma _vida_. Eu disse que não me importava que ficar esperando o resto da minha vida por você, mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira isso. Seria muito solitário, sabe. Eu sou realista, e sei que eu e você nunca irá acontecer. Mas se eu não posso ter o que eu mais quero, eu vou ficar com a segunda que eu mais quero. E a Gabby, bem, ela é a segunda. Eu só espero que ela venha a se tornar a primeira. Eu não quero ser um marido que coloca a esposa em segundo lugar.

Então é isso, Hermione. Uma vez que eu estiver casado, eu estarei completamente casado. E vou tentar o meu máximo pra coloca-la acima de tudo, até mesmo de você. Ela merece mais do que ser só meu apoio, e ela será mais que isso. Quando nos casarmos, ao menos. Por agora, eu vou me afogar no meu amor por você. Um último dia antes de nos apagar totalmente. Mesmo que, infelizmente, nunca tenha existido um nós.

É o meu ensaio de casamento, e eu não consigo manter esses pensamentos fora da minha cabeça. Como sempre, eu não consigo te afastar da minha mente. Aproveite por enquanto... não vai durar muito. E vou fazer isso ir embora. E você continua aí, como se isso tudo tivesse te matando. É tão entediante assim, Hermione? Você realmente quer tão desesperadamente assim ir embora? Entende o que eu digo... Eu estou perdido nesse amor por você, e você não pode sequer assistir ao ensaio com um sorriso.

Eu vou passando pelo casamento sem vida, tentando não te ver pelo canto de olho. Gabrielle, olhe para Gabby. Quase no fim, só mais algumas linhas...

"Eu tenho"

O que? Eu olho ao redor, pra todo mundo, até perceber que foi você quem falou. Você tem algo a dizer... pra interromper... o meu casamento. Eu inconsciente fecho os olhos aliviado.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Que bom que vocês gostaram do primeiro cap, que era a visão da Hermione.

O que vocês acharam dessa visão do Rony? Esperamos que vocês gostem.

Queremos agradecer à: **Passatempo, Dedessa Shermie, Aninhaaaaaaaa, Mimi Granger, mione03 (sua sugestão foi anotada), Ronnie weezhy e Amanda Saitou.**

Os Tradutores


	3. Hermione

**Autor:** Cashew

**Nome original:** Someday You'll Love Me

**Tradutora:** Pekena Malfoy e Videly

**Betagem:** Anna Malfoy.

* * *

**Capítulo Três - Hermione**

"Eu tenho" - Eu digo desnecessariamente uma terceira vez pra ter certeza de que todo mundo ouviu. Mas pelos olhares de todos presentes... Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia deixar mais claro ainda.

"Você tem algo a dizer..." - Eu escuto alguém dizer - que eu acho que é Gabrielle, mas não tenho certeza, visto que a única pessoa pra quem consigo olhar é você. - "... a que?"

Nisso, eu finalmente coloco minha atenção em alguém além de você. Se tem algo que me tira do sério, são perguntas idiotas. Eu sei que as pessoas dizem que nenhuma pergunta é uma pergunta idiota... mas eles estão enganados. Se você sabe a resposta de uma pergunta, não pergunte!

"Eu acho que isso é meio óbvio." - respondo seca.

Você parece finalmente sair de seu transe, e começar a agir. "Hermione e eu precisamos conversar." Quando todo mundo continua a olhar na expectativa, você esclarece aborrecido. "Sozinhos. Nós precisamos conversar sozinhos."

Você começa a caminhar em direção a casa, e me chama a segui-lo. Eu noto de canto de olho Gabrielle começar a vir em nossa direção, mas Gui a segura. É por isso que eu sempre gostei dele.

Você se sente em um banco próximo e fecha os olhos enquanto massageia a têmpora lentamente. Sinto-me como uma criança preste a ser reprimida por alguma arte, e percebo que nossas posições estão trocadas. Dessa vez é você quem irá me dar um sermão.

"Hermione." - Você começa. Eu espero por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... Mas você não diz mais nada.

"Sim?" - Eu digo, só pra quebrar o desconfortável silencio.

Você suspira pesadamente - "Por que?"

Não exatamente o que eu estava esperando. Você finalmente sabe que eu te amo, e tudo o que você tem a dizer é por que? - "Por que o que?"

"Por que você fez isso?"

Eu sinto meu rosto corar - "Achei que fosse um tanto óbvio."

"Não." - sua voz começando a agitar com raiva. "Não, não é. Esse é o ensaio pro meu casamento, Hermione! Você sabe desse casamento há oito meses, e é agora que você decide que tem algo a dizer?"

"Antes tarde do que nunca, não é?"

"Antes nunca do que na frente de Gabrielle e da minha família inteira!" - você rebate imediatamente.

Eu olho distante, culpada por ter causado tamanho desconforto à família de Rony, que eu aprendi a amar tanto quanto a minha. "Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer... Só... aconteceu."

"Então você não tem nada a dizer?"

"Não, eu tenho sim. Só não planejava que fosse tão em cima, assim..."

"Bem." - você diz sarcástico - "Isso fazer ficar tudo bem, não é?"

Eu suspiro e olho distante. "Que seja, Rony. Você não tem idéia de como isso é pra mim."

"Não tenho idéia? Hermione, para você ter uma idéia, eu te entreguei a maior parte de uma década da minha vida, e tudo o que você precisava era dizer uma coisa... mas agora é tarde demais."

"Tarde demais?" - eu repito - "Por que? Quer dizer, eu sei que você vai se casar... mas Rony, se você me ama, então não acha que nós devemos nos dar a chance de tentar?"

"Porque não cabe a você Hermione. Não é sua escolha decidir o que seriamos juntos. Se somente uma pessoa precisasse decidir, acredite-me; nos estaríamos casados logo que saímos de Hogwarts".

Eu me sinto entrando em pânico; não era pras coisas funcionarem assim. "Mas... Eu amo você..."

"E?"

"_E?_ Rony, por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Isso o que, agindo como alguém que tem sido desprezado por anos? Honestamente, Hermione, eu estou cansado do drama que é a nossa relação; ou devo dizer, falta dela. Então, é isso o que eu vou fazer: Eu vou voltar pra lá, beijar Gabby no rosto e tranqüiliza-la de que tudo está bem. Vou terminar o ensaio do casamento, ir pra casa, dormir, e amanhã eu vou me casar."

"Simplesmente assim?" - eu respondo. "Você vai desistir de nós, desse jeito?"

Você encolhe os ombros. "Eu não chamaria de simples, mais sim, eu vou abrir mão de nós. É tarde demais, Hermione. Sinto muito."

"De certo que sente... Vai lá então, Rony, você tem alguém com quem se casar. Alguém que não sou eu."

Você me encara por um momento, como se fosse fazer alguma coisa... mas então se vira e faz exatamente o que disse que faria. E eu posso sentir o meu coração começar a se partir...

* * *

Nota do Grupo:

Esse capítulo foi traduzido por duas pessoas, então para não desmerecer o trabalho de nenhuma das duas, ele foi juntado. Foi pego melhor de cada tradução e posta em uma só. Esperamos que tenha ficado bom.

Queremos agradecer as seguintes pessoas por deixarem reviews: **Carol H, Dedessa Shermie, Karol. **

Os Tradutores


	4. Rony

**Autor: **Cashew

**Nome Original: **Someday You'll Love Me

**Tradução: **Videly

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

* * *

**

Someday you'll love me

**Capítulo 4 - Rony**

Isso não é justo. Você não pode fazer isso comigo, não na vespera do meu casamento. Por acaso nunca ouviu falar de tato? Qual é, Hermione, o que você esperava? Você achou que nós podíamos simplesmente aparatar pra longe daqui, deixando pra trás todas as minhas obrigações e responsabilidades? Eu não posso fazer isso, Hermione, e não acho que eu deva me desculpar por isso.

Eu te amei pela maior parte da minha vida, e quando eu decido seguir em frente, você me segura. Existe um momento em que todo mundo tenta ir para um level seguinte... quando é preciso tentar ser mais do que já é. Eu estou tentando fazer isso, Hermione. Por favor, me deixe ir.

Eu fui insensível por que tive de ser. Você não entende que eu não posso seguir meu coração como você me pede? Se eu seguisse, já teria sumido daqui a muito tempo com você ao meu lado. Eu não pensaria duas vezes por Gabby ou por ninguém mais... mas existem coisas mais, e meu coração fica em segundo lugar quanto a tudo que eu preciso fazer.

As pessoas colocaram tempo, amor, e dinheiro nesse casamento. Meus pais estiveram planejando por meses... Você sabia que minha mãe está doente? Realmente mal, não só um simples virus. A idéia do casamento e de netos a tem mantido bem. Fleur não quer filhos, e ninguém mais está casado. Ela me vê como sua última esperança, e você quer que eu a decepcione? Ela adora Gabby. Até se refere a ela como uma filha. Eu partiria seu coração se desistisse de tudo agora. E partindo seu coração, eu acabaria por matá-la. Eu não posso ser responsável pela morte da minha mãe, Hermione.

E então tem Gabby... Ela é sinceramente a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci. Não seria nada justo abandoná-la no altar. Sua família é tradicional, sabe... Sua mãe é vella pura, e vê o sucesso de uma mulher pela habilidade de conter um homem. Consequentemente, certa vez... A mãe de Gabby matou o homem que ela mantinha. Mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que ela pode ser deserdada e vista como vergonha da família. Eu só... não posso ser a pessoa a fazer isso com ela. Não importa o quanto eu te ame, não serei eu se fizer algo assim com alguém que eu me importo.

Então a história acaba sim, e você não tem escolha. Eu decidi que 'nós' não vamos acontecer. Eu sinto muito, e gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferente... Mas não aconteceu, e eu espero que um dia você entenda isso. Eu desejo felicidades e alegrias na sua vida, e você será sempre minha melhor amiga e meu primeiro amor.

Eu volto para o altar. Não olho para ninguém além de Gabby, e digo "Nós podemos continuar".

Eu ouço o começo de protestos dos outros que queria ouvir os detalhes da nossa discussão. Eu os ignoro e olho decididamente para Dumbledore.

"Rony" A voz quieta de Gabrielle ao meu lado "Eu acho que..."

"Nada mudou." Eu digo com mais convicção do que sinto. "Continue, Diretor."

Dumbledore me olha duvidoso, mas atende ao meu pedido mesmo assim. Eu me movo sem notar, desejando nada além de ficar sozinho. Um desejo que eu sei, não será realizado tão cedo.

Todos entram quando terminamos, e você já foi embora. Eu não me surpreendo com isso. Eu me preparo para entrar e sentar na mesa com toda minha família, quando Gabby segura minha mão e me guia para longe de ouvidos curiosos.

Ela se senta na mesa de picnic, e eu fico ao seu lado. "Ron" ela começa "Eu quero que você me diga o que você quer."

"O que? Gabby, eu não entendo..."

"Não brinque comigo, Ronald. E o que você quer amanhã... e pro resto da sua vida?" Ela pergunta receosa.

"Eu quero você. É claro que eu quero você, Gabby, você sabe disso. Amanhã eu quero me casar com você, e nada além de passar o resto da minha vida ao se lado."

Ela se vira, e eu não consigo evitar de pensar em você. "Não, você não quer. Você pode me amar, Rony, mas você não quer se casar. Ao menos, não comigo."

"Gabby, olha pra mim. Eu _quero_ me casar com você."

Lágrimas começam a brotar de seus belos olhos "Não minta pra mim, e não minta pra si mesmo. Você tem feito os dois por muito tempo. Pare de tentar ser meu herói, Rony... Eu não sou uma donzela angústiada, e não preciso que você sacrifique nada por mim. Eu te amo, Rony..."

"Eu te amo também. E isso é tudo o que nós precisamos saber, Gabby"

"Não, não é. Eu estou apaixonada por você, e você só me ama. Amor é só uma palavra, Rony. Eu sabia quando nós começamos a sair que você era próximo a Hermione, mas eu nunca esperava isso. Você é tão apaixonado por ela, que não consegue enxergar direito, e eu, tonta, aceitei o pedido de casamento apesar disso. Eu achei que podia mudar seus sentimentos, conquistar o lugar dela, mas ela é todo o seu coração, e ninguém pode roubar esse espaço. Eu me recuso a ser uma substituta de Hermione. É óbvio que ela sente o mesmo, então vá atrás dela antes que você me machuque ainda mais."

"Gabby-"

"Sem 'Gabby', Rony. Não há nada que você possa dizer pra mudar minha cabeça. Você... não pode escolher por quem se apaixonar, não é mesmo? E te amo, mas você a ama. Ás vezes as coisas são assim."

"Não." Eu sacudo minha cabeça "Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Eu não vou deixar você desistir de nós por causa de uma idéia da sua cabeça de que eu não quero você. Reconsidere, por favor."

Ela sorri triste. "É tarde demais. E você não precisa nem se sentir mal, sou eu quem está terminando tudo."

"Mas... sua família..."

"Vai superar isso. Acho que eu vou tirar umas férias. Eu mereço, você não acha? Se algum membro da minha família me amar, eles vão entender por que eu não estou me casando com você."

Eu olho pra ela com uma expressão de pena "Mas minha mãe..."

Ela me assegura uma vez mais. "Sua mãe sempre preferiu Hermione como nora do que eu, Ela ficará extática, e em alguns anos ninguém se lembrará mais de mim... exceto por Gui, é claro, mas isso é esperado, nós nos veremos por conta de Fleur."

Eu não posso acreditar, ela está fingindo que está feliz e bem com tudo isso "Gabby-"

"Você não tem escolha, Rony. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu sou uma romantica sem cura, então vá logo atrás de Hermione, proclame seu amor por ela, então vocês podem ter o beijo dos meus sonhos, enquanto eu faço o papel de ex-noiva conformada. Não exatamente o papel que eu escolheria pra mim mesma, mas é como as coisas aconteceram." Ela ri pra si mesma, mas posso ver os pedaços de seu coração quebrado em seus olhos.

"Eu ainda vou me casar com você se você me disse uma única palavra"

"Eu sei que sim." Gabby diz quietamente "E esse é exatamente o motivo de eu te amar... E por te amar, que eu estou te deixando ir." Ela suspira e olha o por do sol. "Já que parece que você não vai ser o primeiro a ir, acho que eu devo ir indo. Não se preocupe com nada; eu me encarrego de contar a todos amanhã... adeus, Rony."

Eu abro a minha boca em protesto, mas ela já se foi. Eu olho em volta confuso, o que eu devo fazer? Suspiro, e decido ir para o lugar mais lógico... sua casa. Se eu preciso entender as coisas, é melhor conversar com você primeiro. E lá será o meu ponto de partida.

**

* * *

Nota do Grupo:**

Mais um capítulo e agora só falta o último.

Esperamos realmente que vocês estejam gostando da fic.

Estamos a procura de uma nova fic Hermione/Rony. Vocês podem indicar pela review ou pelo email do grupo: **ostradutores (arroba) ibest (ponto) com (ponto) br.**

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Nathoca Malfoy, Tathi, Mari, Prii, dudynha e Chris**.

Os Tradutores


	5. Hermione

**Autor: **Cashew

**Nome Original: **Someday You'll Love Me

**Tradução: **Videly

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

**

* * *

**

Algum dia você me amará

**Cap 05 - Hermione**

Outro dia veio e foi

Não posso imaginar o que mais pode dar errado

As vezes gosto de me esconder e trancar a porta

Uma batalha perdida, mas não a guerra

Por que amanhã é um novo dia

E eu tenho sede...

Traga a chuva - Jo Dee Messina

XXXXXXXXX

Tudo parece tão... vazio. Desolado. Sombrio. Há uma centena palavras que eu posso usar pra descrever a situação; mas ainda assim, nenhuma parece ter a profundidade dos meus sentimentos.

É engraçado. Bem, não exatamente engraçado, por que eu não sinto a menor disposição pra rir. Mas creio que mesmo a pessoa mais articulada do mundo cai pra ocasionais frases clichês de vez em quando. Mas essa não é a questão. A questão engraçada é que eu, que me considerava acima de coisas tão banais como o amor, fui ficar tão inconsolavelmente doente de amor.

Algumas vezes eu debatia isso com minha mãe - quem eu sempre considerei a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço - sobre o ridículo daqueles que se clamavam _'corações partidos'_. O coração é um órgão, céus, nada mais, nada menos. Você sente emoções pela mente, não pelo coração. É um órgão vital, é claro, mas se estivesse realmente _'quebrado'_, você estaria morto. Bastante simples.

Eu ainda posso vê-la em minha mente, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso triste. "Hermione, querida", ela diz no tom suave que eu sempre adorei ouvir, por ser calmo sem condensar. "Eu temo que apesar de ser uma brilhante jovem senhorita... ainda tem muito que aprender sobre esse assunto".

Eu ignorei as palavras dela pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu conhecia a ciência, e estava certa de que estava correta em meus sentimentos. Todos os outros estavam errados; eles estavam presos em uma idéia tola que não era verdade. Seu coração não pode quebrar por causa de um amor não correspondido, sua mente e emoções só podem trair você.

Eu entendo agora. Mas ainda não acredito nos ideais daqueles que vivem com o _'coração'_ para guiá-los... Eu não estou desiludida o bastante pra acreditar que o coração tem algum tipo de consciência e pensamentos... Isso violaria toda lógica. Mas ainda assim, nos últimos anos, sempre que eu penso em você sinto uma dor no peito que me enchem de remorso e desespero. Eu não entendo isso, mas aceito. Seja o meu coração, ou o que for, é alguma coisa... E dói.

E, aparentemente, não vai desaparecer tão cedo... Pena.

Você está vendo no que está me transformando, não está? Eu estou me tornando - um pouco rápido demais - uma velha solteirona. Certo, talvez eu não seja velha... Mas eu serei muito em breve. Serei velha, pungente e sozinha. Pior ainda, eu tenho certeza de que vou perder células cerebrais e não saberei palavras como pungente. Você devia ter vergonha, Ronald Weasley.

Certo... Se você devia ter vergonha, acredito que eu também deveria. Eu não queria interromper a cerimônia daquele jeito, não mesmo. Mas aconteceu, e não sai da minha cabeça o que aconteceu depois... Bem, eu realmente gostaria de voltar no tempo. Ao menos enquanto eu tinha a fantasia de que você me amava, e só estava casando com Gabrielle por que não podia se casar comigo... Agora eu não posso sequer me esconder em meus sonhos.

Em minha defesa, porém, eu tinha e ainda tenho, um motivo pra interromper o seu casamento. Você admitiu que me amava, que era apaixonado por mim... Infelizmente, você não vê isso como motivos suficientes pra desistir do casamento. Eu não posso fazer nada se você é insensível a esse ponto.

Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? No momento, estou tentando racionalizar a nossa conversa inteira pra tentar torná-la menos humilhante e dolorosa.

Eu vejo Hedwig na janela, e contemplo deixá-la lá. Eu realmente não quero ouvir a simpatia de Harry, nem de ninguém mais. Eu não quero sequer que esse momento dure mais que isso. Infelizmente, eu não sou insensível o suficiente pra largar a pobre e inocente coruja na chuva. Eu suspiro, deixo-a entrar, aceito a carta, e aceno para Hedwig voando janela a fora.

Encolhida na cadeira próxima a janela, eu observo o céu anoitecendo. As nuvens se unindo, comum na Inglaterra, chovendo enquanto sombras de lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto.

Depressiva demais para até menos acender a luz, eu abro a carta e forço os olhos para entender as palavras.

_'Mione,_

_O que aconteceu hoje? Rony e Gabrielle desapareceram logo depois do... incidente. Ninguém entende o que está acontecendo. Eu vou dar uma passada aí pra conversar com você._

_Amor, Harry.'_

Eu amasso o pergaminho e o jogo de lado. Eu não me importo mais com mais nada que não diga respeito a minha desgraça.

Eu sento com meu queixo sobre meu joelho, tentando pensar na minha vida, quando ouço uma batida na minha porta. Eu reviro meus olhos; ele podia ter esperado por um convite antes de vir. Talvez que eu não queira ser consolada.

"Vá embora, Harry" - eu digo em voz alta.

"Talvez eu fosse embora, se fosse o Harry"

O ar foge de meus pulmões. É você. Eu molho meus lábios e saio da posição fetal enquanto mil perguntas passam pela minha cabeça. Levanto-me e caminho lentamente até a porta, destravando a tranca inconscientemente.

Respiro fundo e abro a porta. E lá está você, pingando chuva.

Julgando pela sua respiração rápida e rasa, é bastante óbvio que você correu o caminho todo até aqui... Eu tenho feitiços anti-aparatação na minha casa. Sem qualquer aviso, você me puxa para a chuva. Agarra minha cabeça entre suas mãos e a puxa até que meu rosto encontre o seu.

Um beijo nos esmaga juntos e uma onda elétrica que eu não quero sentir atravessa meu corpo.

Com grande relutância, eu te empurro "Rony", eu respiro. "Por que... por que você está aqui? Pra me torturar?"

Você fecha os olhos e eu me encontro sentindo muito por ter te causado dor. Não importa o que você faz em mim... Eu não consigo me sentir com vontade de fazer o mesmo a você. "Eu", você começa. "Eu só queria saber... Só queria descobrir..."

"Descobrir o que?"

"Descobrir se um beijo seu é capaz de derrubar o meu mundo inteiro."

Nenhum de nós diz nada pelo que parece uma eternidade. "E?"

Você engole notavelmente "E eu estou tão apaixonado por você quanto eu era quando tinha onze anos".

"Eu achei que isso não importava".

"Claro que importa".

"Mas... Gabrielle-".

"Foi embora".

"Oh. Então você terminou com ela?".

Você balança a cabeça. "Não. Ela terminou".

Minhas esperanças se dissipam. Você não mudou de idéia... Teria se casado com ela se pudesse.

"Hermione", você continua. "Se ela não tivesse... eu teria terminado amanhã. Eu só... Eu não posso dizer votos de casamento pra alguém que não seja você. Não seria certo. Eu só estava furioso por você não ter correspondido meu sentimento até o dia do casamento... Eu queria te punir, fazer você sentir o que eu senti durante todos esses anos... Eu sinto muito, Hermione. Sinto mesmo".

Eu pouso um dedo em seus lábios pra mostrar que desculpas não são necessárias. Eu sei que eu devia exigir mais que isso... Devia estar furiosa por você ser tão frio comigo. Eu devia fazer uma porção de coisas, mas não consigo encontrar sequer uma... Por que, eu podia te fazer sofrer do jeito que fez comigo... Podia resistir até você cair de joelhos no meio de uma multidão, clamando pulmões a fora que você me amou por todo esse tempo... Eu poderia fazer uma porção de coisas. Mas não importa o que eu faça, o resultado será sempre o mesmo. Será eu e você, juntos, por que é assim que deve ser.

Nós já perdemos tempo demais. O jogo acabou, chega de esconder sentimentos e supor o do outro. Uma parte de mim sente como se você devesse fazer mais do que dizer algumas palavras... mas a maior parte tem estado anos esperando pra ouvi-las.

"Eu te amo, Rony", - eu digo contra a chuva.

Você me envolve em um abraço, me rodopiando entre as gotas e lama, e eu não me importo se é bobo ou imaturo, por que nós estamos apaixonados... Por que pessoas apaixonadas são bobas e imaturas.

Eu passei os últimos anos esperando que algum dia você me amasse... E o meu 'algum dia' finalmente chegou.

XXXXX

**Nota do Grupo:**

Aqui está o último capítulo dessa maravilhosa fic.

Esperamos que todos vocês que acompanharam a fic tenham gostado tanto quanto nós.

Desculpem a demora!

Continuem acompanhando nossas outras fics e logo virão mais para vocês.

Nossos agradecimentos especiais à: Tathy, Mary, Prii, Dudynha, Cricri, Nathoca Malfoy e Bruna Granger Potter.

Os Tradutores


End file.
